


Fractured Memories

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Domestic Nightmare [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, amnesiac scott, past Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an "accident" cost Scott his memories, he's tries to repair his relationship with his husband Theo and settle back into what he believes is his life. But Scott can't shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong, or the flashes of memories with someone calling himself Scott's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “‘THEODORE ‘I DON’T TAKE REJECTION WELL’ STILINSKI RAEKEN” changed to Scott+Theo because it's so much better. 
> 
> This one goes out to the anon who has been sending death/rape threats to the Scerek/Sceo/Sciles fandom and anyone who likes Scott for over two years. They flood Steter/Steo/Sterek blogs with unwanted prompts and since they're so desperate for them, we've decided to help them out by writing a few...just not in the way the troll was hoping. Oops? For more info or to grab some prompts for yourself, check out [Lolscerekanon on Tumblr](http://lolscerekanon.tumblr.com/)

Scott walked on glass. His life had been so fragile to begin with, built carefully from ruined memories and fear into something that approximated normal, but there were too many things that could go wrong. There were hidden traps and pitfalls, missing memories just waiting to trip him up. It was only a matter of time before he stumbled without even knowing his own mistake.

Theo was angry, he could see it in every time of his husband’s body even though he never said a word. For just one moment, Scott thought that things were finally getting back to normal and the pieces were falling into place, but he’d fucked up again without knowing how. He kept silent, gut twisting in shame that he’d somehow hurt the only person who’d ever stuck by him, especially during something so intimate.

He’d said something, but he couldn’t remember what. Some word that had made Theo turn away from him. Scott had apologized, but there was a coldness between them now.

At night when he dreamed, it was so much worse. The nightmares kept coming with glowing red eyes too much like his own and the sharp blade of a sword that cut him open and left him gasping. There were monsters living in his head and he didn’t know if they were real. Worse, he didn’t know if he was one of them.

When he woke in the middle of the night, eyes glowing faintly in the darkness, Theo was still in reach, sleeping wrapped up in the sheets beside him. It was a thin sort of comfort, at least he hadn’t driven away the person he’d loved.

Scott stared at him for a long time, not sure if he was trying to talk himself into reaching out, or trying to talk himself out of it. He should take his medicine. Whenever the dreams or memories got bad, he took his medicine, and it would get better. He just needed to get a hold of himself first. Stop shaking. _Stop_.

The rustle of fabric caught his attention, almost too loud when Scott was struggling to remember how to breathe. A pair of bright, golden eyes watched him, and under his husband’s gaze, the alpha was pinned in place. Without a word, Theo reached across Scott, to the table on Scott’s side of the bed. His arm brushed against Scott’s chest, barely a second’s worth of contact, but it sent shivers up Scott’s spine. He almost didn’t notice when Theo dropped a pill bottle in his lap. 

Then Theo moved away, leaving their bed without a word, and Scott covered that same spot with his hand, trying desperately to retain that closeness. But Theo came back for him, a glass of water in hand, and Scott couldn’t stop himself from pulling him in.

They met somewhere in the middle, with Scott holding on too tightly, whispering apologies into Theo’s shoulder. And every terse second of indifference was like reliving his nightmare. When Theo returned his embrace, he almost sobbed, before slumping bonelessly in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“I’m sorry too.” Theo’s apology washed over him and Scott held his breath.”I know this is hard for you with your memories and everything, but I’m always so worried you’re going to just decide to walk out one day because you don’t remember everything we used to have together.”

“I would never!” Scott rushed to argue, but his husband’s sad expression stopped him. There was something else wrong that would make Theo turn away so coldly. He’d said something, a word or-, or a _name_. “Did something happen between us before? Were you afraid I’d leave you?”

The other man sighed, pulled Scott close so the alpha could rest his head on Theo’s shoulder. “I don’t know. I had suspicions, but I didn’t know the truth. We were always so happy together, we were best friends and we loved each other so much. I thought that it would never change, but I wondered sometimes when you were distant if you decided you didn’t want to be with me anymore.”

He sounded broken and Scott pressed a gentle kiss to Theo’s shoulder. How could he have ever left? Theo was his everything, he knew all the stories about their life together and there hadn’t been any hint of a problem. Could he have been so cruel as to cheat on his best friend? Scott tried to remember, the images just out of reach and blurrier as his medication eased away his anxiety.

“I’d never hurt you like that, Theo. I love you.”

“Sometimes, I’m just not sure.”

“I do,” Scott pleaded, with so much insistence forced behind two little words. There was so much he couldn’t say, a jumble of hopes and fears, laced with the bone-crushing certainty that the wrong thing could send Theo running from him, but when he ran his hand down Theo’s chest, the other wolf shivered against him. It made him more daring, more hopeful.

He thought about saying his vows under a creaking gazebo, with storm clouds electrifying the air. He thought about running around in the mud with the man he loved, and falling in love with someone who knew him as well as he knew himself.

“I do.”

He closed his eyes, breathing in deep. Theo was sleep-warm and familiar like nothing else really was, his pulse racing through Scott’s ears. He made the first move, cupping Theo’s chin and pulling him into a kiss. Tentative at first. Then bruising. Scott begged for permission, but it was a dance he knew the steps too, and when Theo pushed back, he was too ready to give in.

He opened himself to Theo’s searing touch, as he slid his hands under his husband’s shirt. They never stopped kissing, stripping each other with frantic need. Theo’s hands trembled against Scott’s hips, gripping hard enough to leave crescent-shaped indents in tanned skin, but Scott welcomed them. He had nothing else to give but himself, and all he could do was pray it was enough.

He was shoved face-first into the mattress, harder than he expected, Theo climbing on top of him from behind. Scott could feel his cock, already hard, dragging between his thighs, and he moaned encouragingly.

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this,” Theo hissed, and something in his voice left Scott aching. “How long I’ve waited.”

Had it really been that long? Scott didn’t want to think about the past he couldn’t remember. There were wounds, mistakes that filled him with regret even if he didn’t know what they were. It had all been his fault someone, he knew that. He’d hurt Theo badly and still his husband had stayed, loving him enough to help him sort out his broken mind. Scott knew he didn’t deserve someone like Theo.

He never saw the vicious smile Theo pressed against the back of his neck. It was always easy to tear through Scott McCall’s bleeding heart and manipulate him into breaking. Now Scott wasn’t just his, he was _eager_ to be taken.

Theo’s weight shifted as he leaned to the side, rummaging through the night stand for the lube and slicked his fingers. Scott gasped under his rough, demanding touch. Theo held his face down into the pillows as unforgiving fingers fucked Scott until he groaned. “You know what you look like right now?” The chimera breathed, Scott shivering beneath him. “You should beg me for it, Scott. After everything you did, you should tell me how much you want me.”

Theo’s finger’s twisted and Scott gave a choked moan, hips bucking erratically against the sheets. This wasn’t the loving, gentle reunion he’d envisioned, but he would do anything if it made his husband happy. “P-please!” Scott stuttered, voice muffled by the pillow. “I need you, Theo. I want you so much, just you. Always just you. Fuck me, please-!”

The rest of the words were lost in a raw, ragged yelp as Theo pushed his swollen head against Scott’s abused hole and thrust, burying himself in the alpha’s tight warmth.

It hurt, oh god it hurt. The pressure was thick and heavy, building in his gut and threatening to burn through him. Scott sobbed, arching as back, pushing into the mattress, but his husband’s grip kept him steady as he ground into him, covering Scott with his body.

“That’s it, Scott. That’s it, just like I want you.” Warm words danced over the shell of his ear, a pinprick of sensation when his boy felt like it was going to burst. Scott gasped, open-mouthed and desperate as he fought for his bearings. Theo licked the sweat off Scott’s nape, his tongue laving across flushed skin as he coaxed broken animal sounds from his husband’s throat. 

Scott grit his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as he dragged in a gulping breath. It couldn’t always be like this. He couldn’t have wanted it like this. Then Theo moved, and it was so goddamn much. He gasped into his pillow, sharp sparks of color blackening his vision, and he couldn’t say if it was pleasure of pain that surged through his nerves, but it left him shaking. It was all Scott could do. Theo pounded into him hard and fast, fucking the air out of his lungs with every thrust, until he couldn’t scream. Possessive hands traced up Scott’s flank, holding him steady as Theo took everything he wanted, touching Scott with greedy desire and wanton lust. Climax hit hard and fast, with an unsatisfying bite that left Scott shaking.

Theo held Scott through the aftershocks, combing his fingers through his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. It was almost enough to forget the throbbing ache between his legs and the heaviness in the pit of his belly.

This was love, he kept telling himself. This was what it felt like to love someone. Scott just didn’t know why it hurt so much.

 

* * *

 

Theo was so gentle and attentive in the days that followed, that Scott could almost forget the heavy guilt that settled in his stomach. His husband fixed him his favorite meals. They lay together on the couch, legs entwined as they watched the flickering television with the lights off. It was nice when Theo nuzzled against his neck, breath warm as he dropped careless kisses across his skin. It was safe. It felt like home as much as anything did anymore.

But the bruises on Scott’s wrists and fingerprinted on his hips felt all wrong. It was his own fault, he was the broken piece in this relationship and even though Theo was kind to him, that much was clear. All he had to do was try harder and they’d fit the way they used to again.

The more Scott took his medicine, the more the uneasiness faded and the more Theo soon told him it was safe for them to venture away from their haven. A brief outing, just the two of them, to dinner in town. A trip to the park where Scott stretched, arms spread out in the warm sunshine like he hadn’t seen it in years. A morning run in the woods followed by breakfast, Theo’s famous waffles. It felt like things were starting to get back to normal and Scott was grateful for every minute.

It was only when he’d forgotten to take his pills that his doubts grew. Flashes of memories trying to push through and sending spikes of anxiety rushing through him. There was a boy…Theo maybe? They held hands without saying a word.

Scott did his best to forget.

Yet a trip into town made him think he had. They were at the tiny mini-mart just outside of town, a hat pulled low on Scott’s head, his shoulders hunched to avoid attention, stocking up on groceries. They were always careful, sharing the responsibility of keeping an eye out for anyone who may have recognized them. Scott wasn’t sure what he’d do if someone recognized him from the local vet’s, but every time Theo brushed against him, he felt safe. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe how much faith his partner had in him, and how much he was willing to risk, just so Scott could feel some semblance of normalcy.

Then he spotted _him._

Out of the corner of his eye, so briefly Scott could almost convince himself he’d imagined it. A whisper from a dream. A speckle of brown hair above a pair of broad shoulders, and an all too familiar backpack had turned down the aisle, and suddenly, Scott couldn’t breathe right. His heart was racing in his chest, beating so hard he was sure it’d burst through his ribs, but Scott stayed rooted on the spot. He wouldn’t move if he could.

All of Theo’s warnings, weeks and weeks of them, danced through his mind. They had to be so careful. No one could know what they really were. His husband hadn’t noticed.

“Theo,” he started uncertainly, swallowing down his fear.

Theo brushed him off, uninterested, still talking about wanting to get his car fixed like they’d been discussing earlier as he examined the frozen dinners. “I was saying we could drive north, like we used to. It’ll be just like old times and-”

“Theo, wait.”

“We can drive up the coast, remember how you used to love that? We’ll do a whole day of swimming and maybe we’ll manage to surf without wiping out for once.” Theo continued, not listening as Scott quietly tried to get his attention. “We’ll make a whole weekend of it, wouldn’t that be fun.”

“No, I mean yes, Theo listen!” Scott glanced around, looking for the man he’d seen before. None of the faces in the store looked familiar, but he’d been so sure. There’d been something about him, he _knew_ that man even if his scattered memories couldn’t focus enough to show him a face. It was a gut feeling, a sense of rightness. 

“Will you stop?” Theo rounded on Scott, furious. He closed his hand around the alpha’s arm hard enough to hurt. “I have been trying to fix things and carry on like everything’s okay, but all this effort I’ve been putting into our relationship after you got hurt and you don’t even seem to care! And now look at what you did, you’ve made me angry and caused a whole scene.”

Scott blanched, fingers twisting into Theo’s shirt and the other man forgotten in his panic to appease his husband. “I-I’m sorry, that’s now what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean, Scott? What’s more important us, huh?”

“Nothing, Theo, nothing. You know you’re the most important thing in my life.” Scott said, trying to sooth him. “I’m sorry, I was just distracted. I should have been listening to you more. A drive along the coast sounds amazing, I can’t wait to spend some time with you in the sun.”

The words mollified Theo slightly and he relaxed his grip, pulling Scott in close to kiss the side of his face. “I knew you’d like it.”

Scott ducked his head and carefully hugged his husband, swallowing his secret.

It stayed there for days, growing a life of its own as it twisted in his chest until Scott couldn’t remember what it had been when he first found it. He remembered a cut of brown hair. Long, graceless arms that ended in clumsy fingers. A smile that cut across his face, sharp and small and cruel until it wasn’t. Knobby elbows. Button nose. Plaid. So much plaid.

It mutated and infected his thoughts, one by one, until Scott found himself pressed against his husband’s chest wondering if he’d imagined that scent as well. Or wondering how he could forget something so vital, so important.

Theo was right. Scott had been the one to ruin them. This must have been how, because he obsessed, and no amount of medicine could make him forget. When Theo was kind, the guilt was unbearable.

It was almost easier than when he wasn’t.

There was only one way to stop it. The next time they were in town, Scott slipped away to chase a ghost from the darkest corners of his mind. He prayed his husband would forgive him again. He never considered that he could be making everything worse. He didn’t know why he kept looking. There was too much of a chance the boy he saw had just been passing through town, but he’d seen a blue Nissan passed through, and he thought…

Scott wasn’t sure what he thought, because once he found the car, all of his certainty fled. It only took an instant. Disappointment burned the back of his tongue, and Scott was surprised by how strong it tasted. Then someone called his name.

“Scott!” The voice was ragged, almost brittle. He didn’t know how anyone could say his name like that. The man grabbed him by the arms like he was afraid Scott would just disappear into thin air and the wolf couldn’t keep himself from flinching away at the touch.

There was _something_. Those warm brown eyes were something he’d seen before in one of his dreams, the twisted lips and the nervous way the man ran his tongue across them. Scott didn’t know why his attention snagged on that one little detail like he couldn’t look away. He forced his eyes up, trying to put together the puzzle pieces of the man’s face. The freckled skin, the unkempt hair. The way he knew his hands could settle around that lean waist…

“Scott?” The man breathed and Scott could feel the way he trembled. “Please say something. Tell me you’re okay, I was so worried.”

“I-I don’t. I’m not.” Scott stuttered, wrenching himself away as he tried to beat back the panic that rose in his throat. This was what Theo had warned him about. It was hard to trust anyone with his fragmented memories, people could take advantage of him and the world was full of monsters. What if this was just one more?

“I need to go. I’m sorry, you have the wrong person.”

”What? No, Scott!”

There was a sharp, painful urgency in the stranger’s voice that Scott could never remember hearing before, but in the span of seconds, it tore through Scott’s chest and made a home in the tattered ribbons of his heart. It was more than he could bear.

Scott took off running, panic singing through his veins. He heard the human’s footsteps race after him, but he wouldn’t stop until they faded into the distance. The asphalt beneath his feet gave way to soft soil, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t, not with the tight bands of terror that tightened around his burning lungs. Any moment now, he was sure he’d be forced to stop. Heat prickled behind his eyes and fangs spilled copper on his tongue. But Scott pushed on, until his bones ached and his legs gave way.

Scott collapsed in unfamiliar woods, his head in his hands, a long mournful howl trying to tear through his throat. But he held it in. He held on because… Because Theo was pack. Right now he didn’t want his pack.

For a long time there was nothing but the ringing in his ears and the heavy feeling in his chest.

It was dark by the time he found his way home. There were no lights in the tiny cabin. Scott dropped his tattered sneakers by the door, desperate to find security in the only place he knew where to look, but he was all alone.

Until he heard the handle of the front door creak.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's awesome fics [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
